


Starveling

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [867]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony helps out.





	Starveling

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/15/2001 for the word [starveling](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/15/starveling).
> 
> starveling  
> One who is thin from lack of food, or who is starving or being starved.  
> Being a starveling.  
> Poor in quality; inadequate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #513 Small.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Starveling

It was well known that Abby worked with Habitat for Humanity. What wasn't as well known was Tony's own work with charities. Tony didn't brag about it.

To him it was just a small thing he did. To the starvelings he helped, it was immeasurable. He brought food when they needed it, going out of his way to find those who couldn't make it to the food banks or shelters.

He didn't want attention for it. Knowing, he was helping them was enough for him. That didn't mean his efforts went unnoticed. Just that no one who knew mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
